Homecoming
by adeckofcards
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are head boy and girl. Much romance and drama ensues. Sounds cliche but it isn't.
1. Our story begins

**Authors Note: **I wrote this chapter on a car trip through some mountains (yuk) so there might be some typos and stuff. Enjoy! And don't forget to read the important notice below! If you already know what homecoming is, just read the bold stuff.

- Oh. I forgot to mention that homecoming might not show up in this chapter. But it will show up in this story. Most definitely.

**IMPORTANT:** Homecoming is a weeklong event celebrated in many high schools. The first four are each dedicated to one class or grade. The final day is a coming together of the whole school to show school spirit. Oftentimes, there is a football game and/or a homecoming dance. The individual days are celebrated differently in various schools. Some schools have each class do a skit and airbands (dances) while other schools have the class do a parade. It depends on the school. **In this story, Hogwarts will celebrate homecoming by having the individual houses have a charms show (if you don't get it, then think of the quidditch games and the enchanted banners and stuff.) and airbands.**

-----------

"Mione. Aren't you going to sit down?" Ron looked up at her. He was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Across from him sat Ginny and Harry. Ginny was reading the comics in the Daily Prophet. Harry was reading them too, over her shoulder. They were sitting a mite too close to each other to still be friends only.

Hermione smiled. This was going to be the perfect school year. Voldemort had been defeated and the relief was visible in Harry's eyes. Most of the death eaters were locked up in Azkaban. There still were a few running around loose but not for long. On the other hand, Hermione was head girl and she couldn't wait to see who the head boy would be. She was hoping for Terry Boot. He had always been nice when they were perfects together. Maybe there would be some romance in the future.

"Can't Ron. I've got to go to the Head's compartment. See you guys at the feast." And with that, Hermione left. Ginny mumbled something about bathroom and left as well.

"When'll you ask her?" Harry asked.

"Ask her what?" Ron feigned innocence.

"You know. What we talked about..." Harry gesticulated.

"Oh. That." Ron slightly turned pink. "I….I'll…"

Harry grinned. "Just do it soon mate."

----------

Hermione crossed her fingers, hoping that the head boy would be Terry Boot. Opening the door to the compartment, she headed in.

"Tsk. Tsk. One would think that the head girl would arrive early." Drawled an all too familiar voice.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione grimaced. Just her luck.

"Late for what Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"For this of course." He answered while gesturing with is hands. "Surely you knew that we had to have a meeting with the perfects about procedures."

Hermione looked around as he spoke. Then as realization struck her, she gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry. It's just…I forgot because…I'm sorry…." Hermione looked flustered but she quickly regained her composure and the meeting resumed.

After all the perfects left the compartment, Hermione sat down and took out a book to read. Malfoy sat across from her and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he was asleep. Hermione stared at him.

_He isn't that bad looking. At least that horrific hair gel is gone. And he does have muscles. Probably from quidditch.—OooH!eww.. Why am I thinking that? — He looks kind of sad. Figures. His dad's dead. Rumor has it that Draco killed him. Wonder why. He came to our side but…still. Killing your father. Traumatizing. _

"See something you like Granger?"

"Huh? Oh. No."

"Then quit staring at me while I sleep."

"I wasn't. I have better things to do than stare at you."

"Then do those things. And let me sleep."

"Sorry. No can do. We have to get off in five minutes. And you haven't changed into your robes."

" Neither have you."

"Well. I was going to just now."

She stood up and took her robes out of her bag. And put them on over her uniform. She had it on already. Malfoy did the same. Then they both sat down again in silence.

--- (**AN. I was going to end here but…)**

"No way! We have to talk to Dumbledore, Mione. You can't stay with that git!" Ron's voice boomed.

The feast in the Great Hall had begun and Hermione had just told her best friends who the Head Boy was.

"Ron! No! I can handle him. He's not _that_ bad."

"Not that bad! Not that bad! Don't you remember everything he's done to us in the past?"

"Ron. Calm down. Seriously. She'll be fine. Just fine. Plus. Malfoy helped us remember?"

"So?" Ron pouted.

"So, he's okay. Plus it's just sharing a dormitory."

"Fine. But I'm still not okay with this. If he does one thing to you, I swear, I'll kill him."

"Hey guys!" Ginny greeted the Golden Trio.

"Hi. Guess who the Head Boy is?"

"Hmm… Terry Boot?"

"No unfortunately. It's Malfoy."

"OooooH. He's cute!--."

"Ginny! What? Why????—." This time Ron looked flustered.

"Seriously Ron. I'm not a child anymore."

"No she's not." Harry said quietly so that Ginny was the only one to hear. She blushed.

---

"Um. Mione?" Hermione turned at the sound of Ron's voice. "Can I walk you to your rooms?"

"Sure Ron."

"Ummm. I… Um." Hermione wondered what was making Ron this nervous. They were at the portrait hole. "Um. Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Oh!" Hermione said quietly. "Of course Ron!"

"Good." And he kissed her. At that moment, Malfoy decided to arrive.

"Mudblood and poor boy. Who would've thought?" Malfoy smirked as the couple pulled away.

"Malfoy…" Ron growled.

"Weasley." Malfoy nodded.

"Ron." Hermione whispered "Please. Calm down. It doesn't matter."

"Did you hear what he called you!" she gave him a look and he backed down. "Fine…."

"I'm warning you Malfoy. If you do or say anything to Mione, I'll kill you." Ron threatened.

"Whatever Weasley. Now, I want to go to my common room so if you'll move…"

Ron moved, Draco said the password and entered the common room.

"I guess I'll go too. See you tomorrow Ron."

"Yeah tomorrow. G'd night." He kissed her cheek and walked towards the Gryffindor dormitory blushing.

---

Hermione entered the common room. It was beautifully decorated in reds and greens with silver and gold trims. There were two bedrooms. _One for me and one for Malfoy._ But there was only one bathroom. _Great. Just great._

"If you insist on the PDA (**AN. Public Display of Affection in case you didn't know.)** then do it somewhere else. It disgusts me."

Hermione sighed. She was exhausted and she didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Really, Malfoy? Maybe you're just jealous? That nobody wants to do that to you?" She said walking towards her bedroom.

He got up from the couch he was sitting on and stepped out in front of her. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. " I think we both know that I can have any girl in this school." She shivered. He was so close…and then he turned and headed towards his bedroom door.

"Shut up, Ferret face. And I will do what I want where and when I want." Hermione composed herself and called to his retreating form._Why had she felt so…odd when he was standing so close to her?_

"We'll see." He called back.

---

**Authors Note: **To clear some things up.

- It will be a Dramione fic.

- This fic will have a side pairing of HPGW in accordance to the books.

- I haven't had my beta read this in my anxiety to get it up so if there mistakes ignore them or tell me. Whatever. I think, I'll ask her to read it and then I'll repost. Maybe.

- Flames….hm… well. I guess flames are okay. Just be nice.

- **READ AND REVIEW!!!** That is how I know I should continue… So review!


	2. Rejected

**Authors Note: **Hello! I hope you all aren't mad about me taking my time to update. I just wasn't up to it. Whatever. I'm here now so lets get started! Oh and one more thing…Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I appreciated that so much. Now you can read!

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. Immediately, her mind went to the task at hand. As she brushed her teeth and pulled on her clothes, she thought about her morning ritual. She always ran in the mornings. It helped her get ready for the day. While she was running, she could think about the things she wanted to accomplish by the end of the day or whatever was bothering her. Running in the morning also meant that there wouldn't be many people around. Nobody she knew woke up at five o'clock just to 'run around a _stupid_ lake,' as Ron had put it once. She pulled on her green jogging Capri's and a tank top, and quietly slipped out the common room and past the Great Hall. Once she was outside, she began jogging around the lake. She was thinking about Ron; she loved him; she really did. He was always so sweet when he wasn't doing something stupid. She had always thought that they would hook up. And now it looked like her thoughts were reality. It was a great start to what could only be a beautiful school year. Nothing would and could go wrong. Finishing up, she headed back inside the castle. 

Hermione entered the common only to find Draco sprawled across one of the couches reading. He looked up and eyed her outfit. His eyes lingered at the top of her tank top where cleavage could be seen. _Holy shit! Granger has grown. She doesn't look that bad. She actually looks beautiful. Or maybe I'm just noticing it now. Who can tell with that hideous uniform we wear! I bet Potty and Weasel haven't even seen her like this. Then again, maybe they have. Why do I care if they've seen her in that tank top? What am I thinking! Argh! Scratch that. I did not just say that! Any of it!_

"Like what you see Malfoy?" Hermione stood with her hands on he hips.

"As if. I've seen better." Malfoy replied coldly, lying.

"Humph." Hermione stalked to the bathroom. _Why do I care if Malfoy is impressed? I don't really care. I have Ron, right?_ She thought as she stripped, humming along to her favorite muggle songs. After taking her bath and getting ready, Hermione headed downstairs to breakfast; Malfoy had already left.

* * *

"Good Morning!" Ginny said brightly as Hermione sat down next to her and began to pile her plate with food.

"Good morning to you to. Did I miss something? You're usually so grumpy in the morning." Hermione began eating.

"Well, nothing much really. It's just, Seamus asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him last night. You do know we have a visit this weekend, right? I can't wait! Seamus is just sooo hot! He's really buff! He was training for Quidditch all summer. He's trying out for the team…."

"Oh. Wow, Gin! Congrats to you! But I thought…you…Harry."

"Harry had all summer to ask me out. Don't get me wrong. I still like him but it's just…"

"I get it. Don't worry. Harry'll ask you out. Just give him time. Meanwhile, Seamus is a great idea! Harry might even get jealous."

"That wasn't my initial idea…but maybe!"

" 'ello Ginny. 'ermione. Mind if I sit with you?" Seamus asked.

"Of course! Sit! Sit!" Ginny patted the empty seat on her other side.

" Hey guys!" Ron took empty seat next to Hermione while Harry sat across from her.

"How's Malfoy acting?" Harry asked eyeing Seamus.

"Fine. No problems. Really. We don't have to talk much so it'll be okay."

"That's good," Ron said with his mouth full. He was eating with one hand while the other arm slung itself around Hermione's shoulders.

"I have to get my books from the common room. I'll meet you guys in class. We have potions with the Slytherins first." Hermione stood up to leave.

"Okay 'Mione." Harry said half-heartedly. He was still staring at Ginny and Seamus.

Hermione left. Once outside the Great Hall, she sighed. The sexual tension at the table had been thick. _Harry should just ask Ginny to the next Hogsmeade trip. Seriously. I hope it's not like that at lunch. I felt as if I just had to get out of there or I'd die._ _But nothing can spoil my good mood. Today is the first day of classes. Yay! _Hermione entered the common room and gathered her books. Malfoy was doing the same.

"Malfoy! Wait up." Hermione caught up to him and they started walking to class together.

"What are you doing Granger?"

"Walking with you. And we should try to be nice to each other, you know, since we're supposed to be role models to rest of the school. Plus, we're going to the same place."

Draco sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to be civil. But only when we're alone." He added quickly.

"Then what's the point?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever Granger. I still don't associate with the likes of you. Especially in public. Unlike you, I have an image to keep up." And he entered the classroom.

Hermione scowled. She was only trying to be nice.

* * *

The rest of the day went along smoothly. In herbology, Hermione got a note from Professor Dumbledore.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I would like to see both you and Mr. Malfoy after dinner in my office. I have some business I would like to discuss with both of you. Have a great rest of the day._

_Until after dinner,  
__Albus Dumbledore_

Draco got a similar note during Charms.

* * *

"Do you want to go for a walk around the lake Mione? After dinner?" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Ron but I can't. Malfoy and I have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Ron's face fell but he tried again.

"Maybe after that?"

"Sure. Say around 8:30?"

"Okay. I'll come up to your common room. Can't wait."

Hermione smiled. She turned to Harry who sat staring into space. Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

Worriedly, Hermione asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Do you really want to know? Ginny's not at dinner, do you know what that means? It means that she's in the common room snogging Seamus. They're just too enwrapped in each other to come down and have dinner," he argued heatedly.

"Who knows? She might be doing homework. Or she might be late because she had to ask a teacher a question. She could be anywhere and so could Seamus. They don't have to be together."

"I like Hermione's version," Ron commented.

"She should know I like her. She shouldn't be going to Hogsmeade with Seamus."

"She can go anywhere with anyone. You never asked her to Hogsmeade, he did. Maybe next time, you should be quicker. Plus, if you don't tell her, how is she supposed to know you like her?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Ron looked like he wasn't enjoying the conversation. Both Harry and Hermione ignored him.

"Fine. But—."

"There are no buts Harry. I have to go now. See you later Ron!" With a quick kiss to Ron, she left. Malfoy, seeing her leave, left also. He didn't want to be late.

"Hey! Granger. Wait up!" They walked in silence until Hermione began to talk.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking with you. And we should try to be nice to each other, you know, since we're supposed to be role models to rest of the school. Plus, we're going to the same place" he said in a fake falsetto, imitating Hermione.

"Haha. Very funny."

"I thought so too." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once they guessed the correct password, they climbed the stairs into Dumbledore's office. He sat at his desk staring into space and stroking Fawks. "Ah…I was waiting for you."

"You said we had business to discuss?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. This year, Hogwarts will begin a new tradition in celebration to the end of Voldemort. This event will, hopefully, bring the school together. Here is the paper describing the celebration. You two, as heads, will have to work together to plan it all. You have two weeks."

"Okay. Is that all?" Hermione asked eager to leave the office. Ron was waiting.

Draco looked at the paper and sighed. There was a lot to do.

"Not quite Ms. Granger. I also would like to request that both of you get along; at least for this school year. It is very important to me that you do. I do not want two deaths on my hands." He smiled, eyes twinkling. "You may go."

Draco and Hermione left the office and walked to their common room in silence.

"Hermione!" Ron called. He was waiting outside the dormitory.

Hermione sighed. This was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Dumbledore had given them a lot of work to do. And in two weeks!

"Ron. Hey! How long have you been waiting?" Hermione greeted her boyfriend.

"Not long."

"Okay. Let me just go inside and change. You can wait in the common room."

"Do you need help changing?" Ron whispered in her ear seductively as they walked into the common room behind Draco.

"Ron!" She screeched.

Draco almost turned around. Hermione ran up the stairs to her room to change. Draco ran up the stairs to his. He didn't feel like having a verbal match with the Weasel. Surprisingly, he almost felt jealous. _Should I care that Weasley is the one making her scream? No! Argh! What's happening to me!_

* * *

It was late and they were still at it. Ron and Hermione sat in the common room snogging and talking. They had left for their walk and now they were back. Ron still wouldn't leave. Draco sat in his room, doing homework and listening.

"Hmmm. So you're saying that when you and Harry came back from dinner, you're sister and Seamus were going at it on the floor?" Hermione asked as Ron gently trailed kisses down her neck. He started opening the buttons to her blouse. They had shed their cloaks a few minutes ago.

"Yeah." Ron said huskily as he tried to pull of her skirt.

"Ron. Ron. I'm not…I'm not ready… for this. Ron!" She jumped up and glared down at him. "I asked you to stop!" In his room, Draco sat up straight and listened to their conversation even more intently. "I'm not ready for this!"

Ron looked hurt. "Please. Just Please. Go" Hermione asked as she buttoned up her blouse. "I love you. Really. We just need to go slower."

"Fine." He said and left. Hermione sank down on the sofa and sobbed. "What have I done??"

Up in his room, Draco smirked. Weasley still didn't know how to treat a lady, he thought as he got into bed.

* * *

There you go. Finished. I hope you all like it. Just some things I'll clear up now.

- Hermione and Ron are still a couple. This is not their break up.

- Draco begins to realize he has some sort of physical attraction to Hermione. But he still doesn't like her or anything. They're still enemies.

- Harry saw Ginny with Seamus and now he's …well, for lack of a better word, sad or mad. Whatever.

Things you'd like to see.

a. flying lessons

b. various potions and spells used on Draco and Hermione – like they can read each others thoughts or something

c. anything else…matchmaker…a bet...ect.

At this point in the story, I can change what I have planned out so if you want to see something, tell me and I'll try to put it in. REVIEW!


End file.
